My Mind
by The Hardcore Otaku
Summary: Gaze into the mind of this teen's thoughts about a princess from another dimension. One-Shot.


Hey it's me right? Must be, got to be. Definitely not a spell. This is what has been running through the shock jelly that's been my brain lately. Not to mention the ironic butterflies that overtake my body on a seemingly constant basis. They were faint when we first met, and no, I am not talking about Jackie Lynn Thomas. That ship has sailed. I have found myself inexplicably smitten by none other than Star Butterfly. See the irony now?

I didn't understand it at first, considering how I wasn't used to having a girl living in the same home as me, let alone one from a magical princess from another dimension, I mean, come on, who would expect something like that to just happen? Plus I was kinda all about Jackie at the time. As time moved on though, I gradually relaxed the more I hung around her, and now I find myself more in my comfort zone with her than anyone I have ever known. It's like I can talk to her about pretty much anything without getting nervous or embarrassed. There've been times where I've gotten an insatiable urge to protect her from harm, whether it'd be from Ludo's group or from guys like Tom.

Since she's been in my life she has brought the best out of me, and I'm not just talking about more fighting experience. She's given me more confidence in myself and raised my awareness of things tenfold. She's been there screaming and cheering for me at my highest moments and doing everything in her power to bring my spirits up when I reach my lowest points. Both of which have caused some crazy scenarios.

This one time we took a trip to a dimension of waffle beings and I ended up getting stung by a waffle bee. Did you know that waffle bee stings toxin contains cinnamon? Me neither, and having a severe allergy to cinnamon I wound up in the hospital for almost a month. All while having Star outside my door the whole time. guarding me from anything bee, She told me she read up online about bee allergies. Oh, how I wish you could've have seen her face when I told her that I wasn't allergic to bees. It was so adorable. Come to think of it, that was the first time that thought came to me, and she was cute. I also came to understand just how much I meant to her.

I had just as much of her back as she did mine. Let's go back bit further. I mentioned Tom earlier. I really don't like him. After the most recent fiasco I now have only two words come to mind when it involves that guy, "Apocalyptic asshole." It was also the first time I ever saw star that hurt and broken before. Pissed didn't even begin to describe what went through me as I proceeded to turn mr. demon prince to demon toilet. When we got home afterwards and Star went straight to her room and did not come out till the following evening, but the fun didn't stop there as for the next few weeks she was not even close to the star that we all know.

It was bad. Like St. Olga's run by toffee bad. She barely spoke a word to anyone and was basically shell with legs. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and couldn't focus at all. There was even a few times were Ludo almost got her wand because of this. Which was what led to having to glue her to my back in a very literal sense. She'd even lost her color, and not just her complexion either, her entire self-had lost it. Everything from the hearts on her face to all her clothes turned gray. I don't know what was worse, watching her go on like that, or the fact that nothing I did seemed to bring her back her old self.

I tried everything under the sun to cheer her up until I couldn't take anymore. I sat on her bed and spoke about how I was going through much of the same thing at the time with Jackie, minus the whole color thing. I spent hours consoling her, telling her about all my failed attempts at love, not to mention some harsh rejections and ridiculous situations, leading to some very personal conversation topics between us both that I do not want to mention here.

It wasn't until I noticed that I had been the only one talking for a while when I noticed she'd fallen asleep, for the first time in a week. Not wanting to disturb her I gently got up and tucked her in. Upon seeing her snuggling into her blanket was the first time that those feelings ran through me. The next day she was pretty much back to being the same old star and things were pretty much the way they were before.

The normality didn't last long however, and after we went to break Pointy Head out of St. Olga's things really spiraled out of control. The Reconditioning process that they put me through had started taking its toll on my psyche. From what Star told me, as I had no recollection of said event, I had started losing my sense of self to it. But instead of me turning into a proper princess at all it turned me into some kind of feral beast dressed up as a princess. I was Aggressive, ill-tempered, and violent, did I mention that I never took off the dress either, or that I was wearing a dress? It took a very powerful spell coupled with one hell of a slap to the face to stop me, knocking my ass clean out in the process.

Once I came to I found myself in my bed surrounded by everyone. From my friends to the Mewni royal guard. I was practically strangled by a very dramatic Star who pulled me into a vice grip-like hug me upon noticing I had woken up. She was literally crying waterfalls, but I guess you would too if someone you cared about became a brainwashed princess monster, but it wasn't until I spoke with the King that I found out that it was Star was not only the one who saved me, but was also a major factor to being able to patch up my damage the reconditioning had done, though he said I would still need help to recover a few traits that couldn't be healed by magic.

King Butterfly also teased that I was lucky to have a princess falling asleep at my bed side while waiting for me to wake up. I laughed and replied how cliché he sounded and he gave a slight chuckle himself. On his way out, he said that he'd never seen his daughter so dedicated to anything in her life and joked about me being a potential suitor to which left me quite flustered. He gave a boisterous laugh, asked me to wish Star well in his steed, was glad that I came back in one piece, and left. Everyone else I spoke to for a while began to leave themselves. As Star got up to head home I noticed her trying to hide some bandages under her one of her sleeves. I brought it up once we were back in school and Star told she got it using herself as bait to get my attention and when I questioned why it, she simply said it was the first thing that came to mind, and worth it to snap me out of that funk and she hid it so I could focus on rest.

It wasn't like things had gone back to normal though. I spent the next few days dealing with random fits, going back and forth between Marco and demon princess. Star tried to help. It involved slapping, a lot of slapping. Anything non-Marco was met with a really hard magical slap to the face. It was only after my body looked like a beat up punching bag, that I suggested that that method may not be working and to try something a bit more subtle. She pondered for a moment, then got that devious plot look on her face.

The following morning she ripped me out of bed earlier than usual and dragged me to school as fast as she could, taking me to Jackie to see if being near her would help. It didn't work too well as the fits still came, but after star slapped me again Jackie too thought that it wasn't a good remedy either. I asked her if she had any suggestions and was met with a gasp from both of them. Unaware what the big deal was myself, they both replied that I had actually spoken to Jackie without freaking out. Even when their words hit me I just shrugged my shoulders saying that it wasn't something that needed to be worried about. They were doubly shocked by that to say the least, and Star proceeded to tease me about the whole thing.

She continued to do this all day, as annoying as it was to me, even when we hung out with everyone she would toy with me about it. Ferguson pointed out how I hadn't had a single fit the entire time, and Pony Head cracked a joke that it was cute seeing Star tease me like that, and that we be quite the couple. We immediately blushed and denied it entirely. Only for Pony Head to go shouting hearing the sound of wedding bells. When we looked at our flushed faces we burst out laughing. That by far is one of the most bizarre days I've ever had, but at the same time is also one of my favorites. It was also the first time I thought about Star in a different light. You could say that was the day I started to believe that Pony head was right, I had indeed begun falling for her.

I find it so interesting. To find yourself falling for the one person you least expected. Its cliché, I know, but from the look of things I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles I guess. I love her. Marco Diaz signing off, and have a good one.


End file.
